This invention pertains to cartridge style lamps, more particularly this invention pertains to a mounting base usable with a cartridge style lamp.
Presently, cartridge lamps are held in place by compression spring clips. These compression spring clips either do not hold the lamps securely or crush the lead wires. Cartridge style lamps having two filaments are presently welded into their sockets because there are no satisfactory sockets available.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a cartridge lamp system whereby cartridge lamps may be easily and quickly mounted with respect to a source of electrical power.